Son of a Freelancer
by Storm Battalion 11
Summary: Full summary inside w/ rating and disclaimers.


AN: This idea's been going through my head for a long time now, and now I want to write it. And the fact I love writing crossovers more than writing fanfics.

Summary: What would happen if a young abused Harry wished for someone to protect him from the Dursleys? What if his magic summoned a highly trained red head (with anger issues) and a hologram based of off someones memories from the future? What if when Harry goes to Hogwarts, he has the skills of a freelancer and his own A.I.? How will the wizarding world react? Ron/Ginny/Molly Bashing, and Dumbledore Bashing. pairings undecided, maybe Harry/Hermione or Harry/Daphne... maybe both? I don't know, I'll make a poll later, you decide! Carolina/? (don't know if I should make a Carolina pairing, might make a poll if I have a few characters in mind). Starts around pre-Sorcerer's Stone

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT POSSIBLE OCs IN THE FUTURE! Red vs Blue belongs to Roosterteeth, and Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling!

Rated M for mild to strong language, violence, mentions of child abuse *WILL INCLUDE WARNING WHEN IT WILL START AND WHEN IT ENDS!*, and because I'm paranoid (also because of Carolina's anger issues)

"Talking"

 _"Parseltounge"_

 **"AI Talk"**

'Thoughts'

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

(Planet Chorus)

(Carolina POV)

 **"GO RIGHT!"** a voice yelled in Carolina's head.

Right now Carolina was currently fleeing from a group of space pirates. It was supposed to be another simple smash and grab mission on both freelancer equipment, and intel on what the pirates are up too. Carolina, with the help of Epsilon/Church managed to get the Intel, however she was forced to flee the compound as several pirates noticed her attempts and were now trying to cut her off.

Carolina moved through a bullet-ridden hallway, equipped with a prototype suppressor sub-machine gun, a UNSC BR-55 Battle Rifle, and an M6D Magnum Sidearm (decided to use this pistol instead of the others), currently she was using her speed unit to get out of the compound but the pirates were a step ahead of her, and were currently trying to lock every door in front of her.

 **"Carolina, your gonna have to move a bit faster, I'm trying to keep the doors open but at the rate their going, the entire base is gonna be locked!"** the voice yelled again.

"I'm going as fast as a I can Church! How many meters until the exit!?" Carolina said trying her hardest not to crash into any sealed off passageways.

 **"About fifteen to twenty meters! We might just ma-"** Church didn't get to finish his sentence as both Church and Carolina were engulfed in a bright gold light. When the light faded, they were gone without a trace.

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

(WARNING! MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE! SKIP IF UNCOMFORTABLE!)

(Planet Earth, 1986, a few minutes earlier)

(Harry POV)

In a late Summer night at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surry, stood a young seven year old boy with messy black hair, emerald green eyes, and a small visible lightning bolt scar on his forehead. However, there was something completely wrong with this young seven year old. His entire body, head to toe was covered in a variety of injuries, most of them hidden in clothes way to big for him.

His name is Harry James Potter, more commonly known as 'Freak' or 'Boy' from his so called relatives the Dursleys. Vernon Dursley was a whale of a man that was possibly the fattest man alive with a large bushy mustache on his face, Petunia Dursley, Vernon's wife was a skinny woman with the face of a horse, and finally their son, Dudley Dursley, was a walking, oversized bowling ball with arms and legs. All three of them have physically and mentally tormented Harry his entire life.

Harry was currently inside his cupboard, currently trying to nurse some of his recent injuries, keyword trying, since most of them are worse then others, and the fact all he had on him were the clothes on his back, along with a broken right arm.

Harry was trying his hardest not to cry, for if he did, his uncle would inflict more pain upon him, and would cut his current rations in half, which were abysmal as it is, considering Harry only received a few pieces of bread and water.

Harry's thought were interrupted as he heard a familiar set of thundering footsteps heading towards the cupboard, and began to panic. His uncle was about to fetch him for his daily beatings.

'Someone! please! Help me!' Harry yelled in his head. Little did he realize that his magic had just obliged, and his 'help' was right outside the door.

(END OF ABUSE!)

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

(Unknown Location)

(Carolina POV)

Carolina was on the ground, currently trying to get up, she managed to black out soon after she was engulfed by a bright light, something she first assumed was from a teleporter cube, but realized that before she blacked out, she didn't hear the familiar loud metallic pop from said teleporter cubes.

after a few minutes of lying around, she slowly got up.

"Epsilon... you there?" Carolina asked shaking her head, trying to clear any disorientation she suffered.

a very small holographic figure in light blue armor and golden visor appeared on Carolina's right shoulder.

 **"Yeah I'm here, just had to run a quick diagnostic check, whatever that light was, it messed with my systems."** Church said.

"Where are we?" Carolina asked as she looked around, noticing the European style houses.

 **"If I had to say, Europe, funny thing though... I'm not seeing any UNSC tech, and if I'm looking at this stuff correctly, it looks like late twentieth century architecture. Same thing with all the cars and lights."** Church said surveying the area.

"You mean we're back on Earth?" Carolina asked, surveying the area, noticing that all the houses looked exactly the same.

Before church could answer, a loud scream invaded their hearing, putting Carolina on alert.

 **"It's coming from that house over there. Better check it out, might be something we need to know."** Church said in a serious tone before setting a waypoint on Carolina's HUD leading to a window on one of the houses that had a number 4 on it.

(CHILD ABUSE STARTS HERE!)

What Carolina and Church saw next made them both freeze on the spot in both shock and anger.

Inside was an extremely fat man, even fatter than Grif, and he was BEATING a small innocent child with shaggy black hair.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SCREAMING FREAK!" the fat-ass yelled at the poor child who was on the verge of tears "AND WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CRYING!"

If there was one thing that made Carolina mad, it was her rivalry with Agent Texas, but what made her furious beyond measure was child abuse. If Carolina had looked at her right shoulder, she would have seen Epsilon faze out, only to be replaced by Omega. That was a clear sign that Church had been extremely pissed off at what he was seeing.

 **"Do it! Show him no mercy!"** Omega hissed in a extremely murderous tone.

For once, Carolina agreed with Omega, there was absolutely no way she was letting someone like that fat-ass get away with this.

Carolina moved to the front door, took a few steps away, and with her speed enhancement, she shot forward and smashed the door clean of it's hinges.

The fat-man had heard the loud crash, and upon looking to see what happened, his eyes widened dramatically upon seeing the teal armored figure.

The fat-man quickly tried to hide that look with one of fury but was failing.

"I DEMAND YOU LEAVE MY HOUSE AT ONCE! YOU ARE BREAKING AND ENTERING!" the fat-ass said, his face turning red.

Carolina moved forward and grabbed him by the neck. If he had one.

"Touch. That. Child. One more time. And I'll RIP YOUR SKULL OUT OF YOUR HEAD AND BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH IT!" Carolina yelled in a fit of pure and utter hatred towards the fat man

"T-t- that doesn't seem physically possible!" Fat-ass said stuttering, his anger replaced with fear.

"Thats exactly what the last guy said" Carolina said grinning evilly, which unfortunately the fat-ass couldn't see due to her helmet. On the bright side, the fat man was so scared, that not only did he wet himself, but he ended up passing out as well.

Normally Carolina would beat the everlasting sh*t out of him, but had to drop him so she could check the child's injuries.

"Epsilon prep the healing unit now!" Carolina said redirecting her attention to Church.

 **"Already on standby, figured you were gonna tell me."** Church said.

Carolina very gently picked up the child who seemed to have passed out, and placed him very gently onto a nearby couch. She then pulled out a 12 inch tall device with a diamond on top of it, and upon placing it next to him, the device began to hum, before the diamond began spinning and a bright green dome of light surrounded the boy.

Epsilon seemed to freeze again as he was checking the child's injuries, and he began flashing grey multiple times.

 **"Carolina... you need to see this..."** Epsilon said before logging out, and being replaced by a holographic screen listing the child's injuries.

The list read out:

Severe Malnutrition

Broken Right Arm

Five Concussions, none treated

Fractured Right Foot

Cracked Skull

Seven Broken Ribs

Four Cracked Ribs

Two Bruised Ribs

Right Leg Improperly Healed

Minor Internal Bleeding

Dislocated Right shoulder improperly placed back

The list went on, showing tons of scars young and old. It made Carolina's blood boil completely, she was pissed beyond redemption, hell she would even let the Meta kill fat-ass and take whatever he had.

After what seemed like hours, the healing unit healed all of the boy's injuries as best as it could. Carolina then grabbed a chair, found rope in a nearby closet and tied the fat man to the chair. two minutes after, Carolina heard a loud shriek coming from the stairs, she looked to see a very skinny woman with a horse like face. Before the horse faced woman could run, Carolina was already in front of her with her speed unit.

"Did you have ANY part in this!?" Carolina screamed at the woman's face in pure anger, pointing towards a now mostly healed child, breathing peacefully on the couch.

The woman, scared for her life nodded hastily.

"Why did you do it!? Answer me!" Carolina screamed.

"We were being paid to! We had to do it so the freak would be easy to manipulate!" The woman said terrified.

"WHO?!"

"Dumbledore did! He sent a letter! It's in the coat closet, hidden in the shoe-box to the right!" The woman said.

Carolina then knocked her unconscious and moved to said closet, and found the shoe-box with the letter in it.

'Dear Vernon Dursley, and Petunia Dursley nee Evans,

I am informing you that on October 31st the Dark Lord Voldemort had murdered James Potter, and Lily Potter nee Evans, and was about to murder your nephew Harry James Potter. However, when Voldemort cast the killing curse towards Harry, the curse rebounded and destroyed Voldemort's body. While he may still be alive, Harry Potter has been declared The-Boy-Who-Lived, and has been declared the Wizarding Worlds savior. In order to keep the fame from overwhelming the boy, I have placed him into your care. For both Harry's and your protection, I have placed a blood ward upon your home to prevent the Death Eaters from entering.

However, the boy's newly found fame may overwhelm him, and make him arrogant. I ask that you abuse him and refrain from telling him about his parent's or his heritage, and to keep him in a small space, preferably a cupboard, until he is of age to learn magic. In turn, you will be payed handsomely each year. He must be easy to manipulate if he is to complete his destiny.

In regards

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster od Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

By the time Carolina finished reading the letter, her hands were shaking uncontrollably, eventually she let out an anger induced scream, picked up a nearby end table and chucked it across the room. The thrown end table smashed into the wall, leaving a gaping hole while most of the end table shattered on impact.

She then heard a small child like groan. She instantly turned around and saw the child slowly waking up. Instantly she was by his side.

"Hey there little guy, are you okay?" Carolina asked in a surprisingly gentle tone, all anger momentarily forgotten.

The young boy seemed to flinch at the new voice, before opening his eyes. Carolina then saw the boys eyes, which were a beautiful emerald green, much like hers, and her late father. However, upon seeing Carolina, the boy flinched in fear.

"Please don't hurt me!" the boy said in a very scared tone.

Carolina placed a hand on the boys shoulder, he flinched at the contact but upon realizing he wasn't being hurt, he slowly looked at Carolina.

Carolina took her hand away from the boy's shoulder and reached up to take off her helmet.

Upon taking off her helmet, the boy stared wide eyed at Carolina's now exposed face, and noticed her emerald green eyes resembled his.

"Are... are you.." the boy tried to form a sentence.

Carolina, sensing what the boy was about to say, put her hand back on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry little guy, but I'm not your mother biologically." the boy looked saddened that this woman was not his mother but quickly changed to shock upon her next set of words.

"But.. that doesn't mean I can be your adopted mother" Carolina said adding a small warm smile to her face.

Epsilon who heard that statement reappeared next to Carolina.

 **"Carolina, are you sure this is a good idea? I'm not criticizing you but I honestly don't know if your ready for this-"** Church didn't get to finish what he said as Carolina gave him a menacing glare.

 **"Shutting up!"** Church said, knowing an angry Carolina is hell on Earth.

Carolina then looked at the boy again, who had his eyes glued to Epsilon in both fear and awe.

"W-what is that?" he asked.

 **"Sorry, didn't get a chance to introduce myself. My name is Church, though my designated codename is Epsilon, I don't care which you call me. and before you ask if I'm a ghost, I'm not. I'm actually an artificial intelligence program, or A.I. for short."** Church said, noticing the confused look on the little boy's face. **"A.I.s are living super computers... you know what a computer is right?"** Church asked. The boy nodded in understanding, knowing what a computer was.

"Do you have a name little guy?" Carolina asked.

"H- Harry..." The boy asked very nervously. Carolina frowned.

"Do you have a last name as well?" Carolina asked concerned.

"No... they always called me freak, or boy" Harry said looking down in shame.

"Well Harry, I'll ask again, do you want me to take care of you? I promise you, your life will be much better then living with these... monstrosities..." Carolina spat out that last word in a venomous tone.

Harry thought about it for a few moments.

"Um... what is your name miss?" Harry asked nervously.

Carolina internally froze, she had spent almost every day of her life using the name Carolina, that she had forgotten her birth name. All she could remember were her parent's names.

After a few moments, Carolina gave Harry a warm smile.

"My name is Allison Carolina" Carolina said, before she got up and held her hand out to harry.

Harry looked at the hand for a few moments, before reaching out and gently squeezing it.

Carolina then picked up her helmet and carefully lead Harry past the remains of the front door, and into the warm night outside.

The former freelancer now had a new mission, and that was raising a young innocent child.

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

DONE! New Story! Review and Criticize on how I did!

PEACE!


End file.
